This invention relates to dispensers for rolled sheet materials, more particularly to dispensers which utilize a removable axial spindle.
Devices for holding and dispensing rolled sheet materials, such as paper, commonly utilize a spindle which is intended to be placed within an axial cavity of the roll, permitting the roll to be rotated and material dispensed. An example of this in U.S. Pat. No. 4,483,491 to Rainey, where a removable spindle is utilized to hold rolled paper toweling on each side of a "U" shaped frame.
In use, there are frequent occasions where it is most desirable to locate a dispenser in an enclosed space, such as a closet. In such a case, there is a need to be able to attach the frame of the dispenser in a variety of ways: on a horizontal surface, from an overhead surface, or directly to a wall. Consequently, there exists the need in the art to provide an attachment means for the spindle that will accommodate a variety of attachment orientations for the dispenser, while at the same time providing easy access to the spindle in installation situations where space is very limited.
It is, therefore, an object of the invention to provide a rolled sheet material dispenser having a spindle attachment means which permits a number of predetermined mounting attitudes for the frame.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a rolled sheet material dispenser which may be mounted in a confined narrow space, such as a closet, without affecting its efficiency of operation.
These, and additional objects, advantages, features, and benefits of the invention will become apparent from the following specification.